


El invierno esta aquí

by RiffRaff97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiffRaff97/pseuds/RiffRaff97
Summary: Margaery está viva y va a buscar a la última persona que alguna vez la conoció, la Reina en el Norte, Sansa Stark.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 14





	El invierno esta aquí

Margaery está viva. Sansa creyó que era una broma de mal gusto, se preguntó que persona horrible sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien de esta forma. Margaery está muerta. Murió junto a su hermano y su padre, Cersei los mató. O eso había creído.

La mujer que estaba enfrente suyo distaba demasiado de ser la Reina. La única que pudo domar a Joffrey. Pero esa chica, no era la misma que se había hecho notar con tanto fervor en la Corte, en King's Landing. No quedaba ni una pizca de su soberbia, podría haber sido una criada más.

Era una muchacha cabizbaja, que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Pudo vislumbrar que tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto con cicatrices que descendían por su cuello. Sus piernas temblaban.

Su pelo era más corto, llegaba hasta la nuca y sus rizos no brillaban tanto como en sus recuerdos. Parecía estar agitada como si hubiese corrido.

\- Lo sentimos, Su excelencia. No pudimos detenerla… Dice ser La Reina de los siete reinos, Margaery Tyrell pero probablemente sea una impostora.

\- Déjennos a solas, por favor - dispuso Sansa mirandola fijamente.

\- Pero… es peligroso, Mi reina

Sansa lo miró con frialdad y los guardias retrocedieron a regañadientes, tenían sus manos sobre las espadas, siempre preparados. Esa mujer no podía ser Margaery, habían pensado. Por lógica, debería estar muerta. Nadie sobreviviría al fuego valyrio.

\- Acompáñeme a mi habitación, allí podremos hablar.. nadie nos va a molestar

El trayecto hacia los aposentos de la Reina del Norte fue en silencio. Margaery, o lo que quedara de ella, no la miró en ningún momento. Caminaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Sus pasos eran lánguidos y lentos, como si sus piernas fueran quebrarse ante el mínimo esfuerzo.

Al ver que se derrumbaría en el suelo, Sansa extendió su mano hacia ella. Margaery levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Estoy bien - susurro asintiendo con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, ella se desmayó.

Margaery sonrió al ver a Loras. Estaba en su habitación de la infancia, con las ventanas abiertas, entraba el sol de la mañana y las flores de su jardín habían florecido. Se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros a los lejos. Era primavera.

Su hermano sentado en el borde de lla cama, como siempre. Le contaría sobre su entrenamientos, como había vencido a su contrincante, las tácticas que había usado, le daría la flor que le había dado la chica más bonita y la haría reir.

Luego, le suplicaria que la dejara salir de la cama. Pero estaba enferma, el se negaría y al escuchar tanto alboroto, entraría su abuela. Su querida abuela quejándose sobre algún sirviente y Margaery se reiría. Podía oír su propia risa como si fuera de alguien más, no la reconocía.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Sansa mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Y se sintió la persona más triste de Westeros.

Su familia estaba muerta y ella también debería estarlo. Tendría que haberse convertido en cenizas, aullar de dolor hasta la muerte tal como ellos lo hicieron.

Ahora solo le quedaba Sansa, la reina en el norte. Se horrorizo al pensar cuánto cambiaron las cosas, pero el juego seguía siendo el mismo y ya no quería seguir jugando.

\- ¿Estas bien, Margaery?  
\- Mejor, quiero agua, por favor

Sansa se dio la vuelta. Su figura había cambiado, su semblante era gris. Ya no era el pajarito que había sido una vez

Era una desconocida, un lobo y quizás no la querría más, tuvo miedo. Pero algo en la mirada de Sansa la tranquilizó, no había sido la única que había perdido.

\- Toma - dijo Sansa pasándole una copa de agua. Margaery se sentó apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama. Bebió sorbos cortos, tenía la boca pastosa y sabía a hierro.  
\- ¿Necesitas algo más? Puedo llamar al maestre…  
\- No, no te preocupes, Mi reina -  
Sansa bajo la mirada  
\- Llamame Sansa

Se miraron fijamente hasta que las pupilas comenzaron a arder.y tuvieron que pestañear. Margaery le devolvió la copa y rozo sus nudillos contra los de Sansa.  
\- Creí que estabas muerta.. cuando me dijeron, no podía creerlo.  
\- No eras la única  
\- ¿Cómo escapaste?

Sabía que llegado el momento, se vería obligada a responder. Era lógico que tuviera que hacerlo, pero no quería, no podía hablar sobre ese tema sin sentirse una traidora.

Había traicionado a su familia. Dejándolos solos, muchas veces tenía el mismo sueño. Estaba en el sept, cubierta en llamas y entre ellas vislumbraba a Loras, en el suelo, arrastrándose, implorando auxilio. Y ella permanecia inmóvil, sin poder decir nada. Lo ve morir, noche tras noches. Y a su padre, intentando salvar a su hijo, en vano.

\- Oí que te casaste… con Ramsay Bolton  
Sansa hizo una mueca. Y la vio tragar saliva sin saber qué decir. La copa tembló en su mano. Se arrepintió e haber hecho esa pregunta. Creyó que eran solo rumores, habladurías de la gente. Estaba equivocada.

\- Lo siento mucho, Sansa… - susurro Margaery. Supo que en el fondo, ella también estaba quebrada.  
\- Me parece conveniente que descanses, Mi señora. Debes estar cansada del viaje, te traeré la cena más tarde…

Ella se incorporó y Margaery noto sus ojos rojos y como jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. La reina del hielo le decían. Parecía una niña otra vez.

\- Espera… - espetó cuando Sansa sostenía la manija de la puerta.

Su voz hizo eco en la gran habitación. El fuego crispaba en la chimenea y era muy fácil olvidar donde estaba, olvidar que el invierno había llegado.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? - inquirió Sansa preocupada..  
\- No, me preguntaba… si tal vez, podrías quedarte un rato. No me gusta estar sola - titubeó la Ex Reina de Westeros.

Sansa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La mujer que había conocido en King's Landing se había extinguido. Y sólo quedaban cenizas.

Si, puedo  
Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Desde que se había convertido en reina, los días eran tan largos. Estaba exhausta y no pudo evitar bostezar.

\- Estas cansada  
\- El poder trae consigo muchas responsabilidades  
\- Ni me lo digas  
Margaery le dedicó una media sonrisa. Parecían años desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Sansa acercó su mano hacia ella, y Margaery bajo su guardia, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Había pasado una vida o dos.

\- Te extrañe…- suspiro la reina. Llevando sus nudillos unidos para dejar un beso suave en ellos.  
\- Yo tambien, Sansa. No te das una idea  
Un calor la envolvió y no era el fuego. Sus párpados se sentían pesados como si no hubiese dormido en años. Sansa comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna y sin quererlo, Margaery cayó en un sueño.

Lo último que vio fue a Sansa, sonriéndole con ternura. Quizás, había llegado a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tenía esto escrito en un archivo hace unos meses y hoy decidí publicarlo. Van a pasar años y voy a seguir sin superar que Margaery este muerta.  
Espero que les guste. Por favor deja un comentario! me haria muy feliz :)


End file.
